Sharing Experiences
by writestories315
Summary: Harm and Mac finally go for it and share a few of their experiences


Title – Sharing Experiences

Authors' Name – Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – PG13… flirting with PG16

Paring – Harm and Mac

Spoilers – Everything up to Season 10 and the episode 'The Sixth Juror'. Also Michi's story 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E12 The Sixth Juror'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. We're still doing this just for fun…

Summary- Harm and Mac finally go for it and share a few of their experiences

Author's Notes-

1. This story starts with the end (just a few little changes are made) of said TTEOAS story, so it can stand on its own as well. In addition, it's a good way to remember where Harm and Mac left off.

2. The story 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E12 The Sixth Juror' can be found at Carol's website and Michi's website. check out our Through The Eye Of A Shipper at too.

3. A special thanks goes to our beta-god Witchy V. We love you, girl! However, we can't post a FF without our usual CM warning, so here it comes. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

4- Feedback is always welcome

* * *

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown, DC**

**7:47 PM**

It was still snowing and due the bad weather conditions, it'd taken them a lot longer than normal to get from the JAG headquarters to Mac's apartment, but neither of them minded. They had a lot of fun during the ride and it was spent with some small talk about their time in Florida and the case they've worked on. Mac was glad that Harm had offered to take her home. Driving through this weather with her 'vette would've been like committing suicide.

Harm found a deserted parking lot near the main-entrance of her building and parked his SUV there. Turning off the engine he looked at Mac. "Arrived at last," he said and both laughed.

Mac stopped laughing and looked deeply into Harm's eyes. Moving closer she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Harm," Mac told him tenderly and smiled.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

To Mac's surprise he suddenly opened his door, got out of the car in one swift motion and walked to her side. "Mom and grams taught me to always walk the lady to her door," he told Mac when he opened her door and saw the question in her eyes.

"Always an Officer and Gentleman." Mac smirked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harm responded proudly and held out his hand for her.

Mac put her small hand into his bigger one and got out of the car as well. A sudden noise from the left side of the building made them turn their heads. Mac and Harm laughed as they saw two young boys and a little girl having a snowball fight. They were giggling and seemed to have a lot of fun.

"And you think being in Florida would be better than that?" Mac asked Harm with a glimmer in her eyes and pointed at the children. Harm had told her earlier that he wish they were still in the quite warm state, rather than in cold Washington.

"It for sure looks like they have a lot of fun over there," Harm responded with a chuckle and made his way to open the door for Mac when suddenly something wet hit him on the back of his head. Turning around, he looked astonished and with a raised eyebrow at Mac.

Mac immediately pointed with her forefinger at the giggling kids, trying to stifle a giggle of her own. "I guess that was a ricochet, Harm." She couldn't hold back anymore and started to giggle.

Harm looked at the children and could see that they were still preoccupied with their own fight. Then he moved his gaze back to Mac.

Mac saw the determination in Harm's eyes and started to move backward. "Harm?"

Harm didn't respond and moved slowly forward, getting nearer and nearer to her.

"Harm, don't!" Mac warned, trying to use a stern voice, but could only giggle. However, it was too late anyway.

In one swift motion he caught Mac and threw her over his shoulder. "That will teach you to ambush me, MacKenzie," he told her sternly and made his way to a certain spot he'd recognized earlier when they'd arrived.

"One last word before the execution, Colonel?" Harm wanted to know, but got only her giggling as answer. "Thought so," Harm said with a smirk and suddenly dropped her into a huge pile of snow before following her.

Harm was now lying on top of her and held her arms above her head. "Say uncle, Marine," Harm told her and took a handful of snow into his right hand while still using his left hand to hold Mac's arms above her head.

"Never," Mac answered him self-confidently.

"Your last chance, MacKenzie," Harm told her. His head was so near hers now that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Bring it on, Flyboy," Mac whispered, looking straight into his eyes.

Harm was just on his way to take her by the word and got his hand full of snow over Mac's head when she took his inattention as her chance. Raising her head a little, she quickly kissed him on his lips.

Totally taken by surprise he let the snow he was holding in his hand drop to the ground and looked deeply into her eyes.

Mac smiled sweetly at him and when he smiled back she once again took the upper hand and turned them around, so that she was now lying on top of Harm while holding his arms above his head.

"That wasn't fair, Marine," Harm stated gently, being slightly out of breath.

"Everything is fair in love and war, Harm," Mac told him quietly and tried to get her own breathing under control again.

"Great move, lady," one of the boys suddenly called from behind them as the children made their way into the house.

"Why, thank you," Mac responded proudly before looking down at Harm again, catching his intense gaze. "Truce?"

Harm only nodded and took another deep breath. Mac finally let go of his hands and tried to move off of him, but Harm was holding her back. He moved one of his hands to touch her cheek while using the other one to unclasp her hair. Then he pulled her head closer to his and ran his hand through her now open hair before giving her a tender kiss on her lips.

"I wanted to do that for a while now," he told her gently when they broke their kiss and smiled at Mac. "However, it's getting pretty cold down here so we better move, Marine."

Mac smiled back at him and slowly moved off of him and stood up. Holding a hand out for him, she helped him get on his feet as well. "How about a nice hot bubble bath before snuggling up in front of the fireplace while drinking hot chocolate, Sailor?" Mac asked him sweetly and grinned.

"Sounds inviting," Harm answered and bent down to get his and Mac's cover.

"That's because it is," Mac told him softly and took Harm's hand into hers and squeezed it. Together they made their way to her apartment, only stopping to get Mac's briefcase and Harm's bag out of the car.

"Come on in," Mac told Harm when she open the door and walked into her apartment. She threw her keys on the desk, took off her coat, and threw it over a chair before making her way into the bedroom. "Give me a few minutes and your bath will be ready."

Harm stepped into the apartment before closing the door behind him. "Mac, you don't have to make me a bath," he called behind her. "I can take a quick shower when you're done with your bath."

Mac didn't answer him and the only sound he could hear coming from her direction, was the running water from her bathroom. Harm took off his coat, laid it down on the chair before moving towards to her bedroom. He waited at the doorway for Mac. He wasn't quite sure if she'd heard his last statement and therefore planned to repeat it as soon she would come out of her bathroom.

A few minutes later Mac finally came out. "I know I don't have to make you a bath, Harm," Mac finally answered him with a sweet smile. "But I want to and I promised you one." Mac walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a few fresh towels. "I like to keep my promises."

"Then at least take the first turn, Mac. You really should get warmed up," Harm told her tenderly while watching every move she made.

"Harm, it's not me who got a big snowball thrown at the neck. I bet half of it got under your clothes and ran down your back. Am I right?"

She got Harm's prompt answer without him uttering even one word. He shivered as soon he'd heard her words. Now he could feel the cold effect, but back then, when it happened, he simply enjoyed his little fight with Mac too much to feel the cold.

"That would be correct, Colonel."

"Good, then go take your bath, Commander," Mac commanded with a smile. "Here are a few towels and behind this door your hot bubble bath awaits you. Enjoy," she told him gently and pointed with her forefinger at the bathroom door.

Harm took the towels from Mac and slowly made his way to the bathroom. "Thank you, Mac."

"You're welcome, Harm. Oh, and don't worry. I made you a bubble bath that won't make you smell all girly."

Before Harm could respond she was out of the room. He took a deep breath before making his way into the bathroom.

As soon as Harm opened the door he was welcomed by the soft smell of the bath water and the smell of lit candles. The lit candles were the only light source in the room and the whole ambience already had a relaxing effect on him. Harm smiled as he remembered Mac's words. She'd told him to enjoy it, and that he would do. With this thought he closed the bathroom door behind him.

The first thing Mac did when she left Harm in her bedroom was check her red-blinking answering machine. She really hoped Harm would enjoy the bath she had made for him. At first she was a little bit nervous about the candles, but then decided she should go for it. For her a relaxing bath always involved some lit candles. It actually involved some soft music as well, but she decided against it, not wanting to over-do it. Mac shook her head, giggled and hit the play button on the answering machine. "You have one new message."

"Hello, Auntie Mac. It's me, AJ. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that it is okay if you can't come tomorrow. Here's Mommy. Love you, Auntie Mac. Bye," Little AJ told her with love in his voice before he made the sound of a kiss.

Mac smiled and felt warmth around her heart as soon as she heard her godson's voice. She looked out the window and already knew what Harriet would tell her next. Her plan to visit the Robert's this weekend was pretty much cancelled due the weather condition.

"Hello, Ma'am. AJ wanted to tell you in person that it's okay if you don't come over tomorrow and that he won't feel hurt. I told him you wouldn't be able to make it over if it doesn't stop snowing soon. So please know that it is okay. We can do it another time. Bye, Ma'am," Harriet said before AJ's voice could be heard once more. "Bye, Auntie Mac. I love you," He screamed from the background and giggled before his mother hung up the phone.

"You have no more messages."

Mac looked out of the window once more and saw the dancing snowflakes. "I guess another time it is," she quietly said to herself before walking back into her bedroom to get out of her wet clothes.

**10 minutes later**

Mac softly knocked on the bathroom door. "Harm, is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"When are you going to be done?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I feel like I have relaxed enough. I don't get to do this often enough," Harm told her.

Mac chuckled at the thought of Harm behind the door. He was sitting in her tub with her good-smelling bubble bath surrounding him in the warm water. She was glad that she had convinced him to go in the tub first to warm up from the cold weather. Of course if she had it her way, she would've joined him. She cocked her head as the thought ran through her head and a devilish smile appeared on her face when she remembered a certain incident.

"Woman on deck."

"What?"

She placed her hand on the doorknob. "I'm coming in."

Instant fear flooded through Harm's veins. "No, you're not."

However, it was too late. Mac opened the door and smiled down at Harm from the doorway. She took in the sight in front of her, before she answered him. Harm was leaning against the back of the tub with the suds and water against his chest. His hair was moist from the steam of the bath water and a thin sheen of sweat rolled down the center of his chest. Her eyes followed into the water where the suds and water were covering him and onto his knees, which were slightly sticking out of the water. Mac was slightly surprised to see that he could fit in her tub.

"I wasn't planning on interrupting your bath," Harm told her while grinning at her attention.

Mac quickly looked back at his face. "You did that once already."

Harm thought back and remembered the time in Paraguay where their situation was reversed. He moved slightly in the tub and looked at Mac. "You don't have a gun under your robe, do you?"

Mac laughed and patted the pockets of her pink robe. "No, sorry to disappoint you."

He leaned back into his original position. "No need to be sorry. Of course when I interrupted your bath I said you were beautiful." Harm sighed dramatically. "You didn't even say that to me."

Mac eyed his sud and water covered body. "Well how about if I told you that 'I forgot how gorgeous you are'?"

Harm smiled and flicked some water at her. "I think that would make me feel better." He laughed and Mac joined him. "You're not going to kick me out of your tub, are you?"

Mac chuckled and sat down on the lid of the toilet. "No, take your time. I get it all to myself all the time."

Harm knew there was a high chance that Mac was naked underneath her robe and decided to take a very bold step. "Would you like to join me?"

Mac nearly choked on the air in her lungs. She looked at Harm and he didn't wait for her to say anything. He scooted up and made some room for her behind him.

"Very funny."

"No, serious. Come on in."

"Harm, I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Mac told him quietly.

"Come on, Mac. Live a little," Harm responded, not believing what he had just said. He then placed his hands over his eyes. "I promise not to look until you're in the water."

Mac glanced down at him and decided to take the chance. She slid her robe off her body, took a deep breath and climbed into the tub behind him. Harm's body went on auto-response as a chill shot up his spine. He felt Mac's legs against his back, before slowly her legs slid around him. He could only guess that she was preparing to sit down. Mac placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled lightly on it.

Harm followed her pull and leaned his back against her chest. A chill rushed through both of them as their skins touched and the only thing separating them was a thin layer of water and bubbles. Both of them were holding their breath.

"Breathe," Mac whispered into Harm's ear and took a deep breath of herself.

Harm exhaled slowly.

"Do you have enough room?" Mac asked with a slight note of worry in her voice.

"Plenty," Harm lied. "Are you comfy?"

"Very," Mac whispered and closed her eyes.

At first they both felt nervous and were scared to move at all. Therefore, they spent the first few minutes in total silence. Only after a while did they both finally start to relax and enjoy the bubble bath.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Mac quietly asked and broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Yeah."

Mac took the shampoo bottle from the shelf right next to them and put some of the liquid into her hands before she started to spread it onto Harm's hair. She took her time and started to wash his hair with a light scalp massage.

Harm enjoyed the massage immensely and couldn't stop a husky moan coming out of his mouth. "We should do this more often, Mac. I never felt this relaxed before," Harm stated with a hoarse voice and chuckled.

Mac giggled and took some more shampoo into her hands before massaging it into her own hair. "Lean your head back a little." Taking the showerhead, she carefully washed the shampoo out of Harm's hair, and then out of her own.

"We should get out of here. The water is starting to get cold," she told Harm tenderly, and he immediately moved forward a little bit, so she would be able to get out of the tub first. "I brought your bag into the bedroom so you can change there." Mac looked at Harm and could see that he once more had covered his eyes. "You can open your eyes again, Harm," Mac told him with a chuckle after getting out of the tub, and tying up her robe. "See you soon," she said softly and walked out of the bathroom to give Harm some privacy.

Quickly she took her cowboy pajamas and some undies out of the wardrobe and walked into the living room to get dressed. As soon as Mac was dressed she turned on her TV in the living room before moving into the kitchen to make some sandwiches for Harm and herself.

Mac came out of the kitchen when she heard the TV news anchorman announce the roads were getting worse and that people should not be on the roads. She looked at the couch and saw Harm sitting there. "Must be bad out there if they're announcing that."

"Yeah," Harm said as he stood up with his coat in his hands. "I'm going to head out now."

Mac quickly walked over to him and pointed at the TV. "He just announced that the roads aren't safe. The salt-trucks haven't made it out yet."

"I'll be fine."

"You're staying," Mac stated.

Harm looked down at her and had the briefest thought of how absurd it was to even consider taking orders from someone in cowboy pajamas. He then looked at her face and saw concern there.

"Please, Harm," Mac said softly.

With those words Harm folded. "What am I going to sleep in? There's nothing left in my bag."

"Whatever you want to," Mac said as she took his coat and placed it in the closet. "I might have one of your shirts in my closet, but I can't do anything about sweatpants."

"I don't wear those to bed anyways."

Mac sat down on the couch. "I know."

Harm sat down next to her. "So what shall we do all night?"

About forty thoughts raced through Mac's head, none of which involved clothing on either of them. "Well… I think I told you that sitting in front of a fire was a good way to warm up."

Harm raised an eyebrow and leaned against the back of the couch. "This could work, but I think you mentioned something about hot chocolate and cuddling, too."

Mac nodded her head. "See, plenty of things we can do all night. Why don't you start a fire while I get us something to drink and finish making our sandwiches?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Lighting a fire is my specialty," Harm responded with a smirk and knelt in front of Mac's fireplace. He took one of the matchsticks and lit it before lighting the logs in the fireplace on fire. He waited until the flames danced brightly around the piece of wood before standing up and moving away from the fireplace. The flames danced behind his back and bathed him in a red-yellow light.

"I hope water is okay with you. I have to confess, my fridge is pretty empty," Mac told him sheepishly when she came back into the living room.

"Water is just fine." Harm took the tray with the sandwiches and water bottles from Mac. He set it down on the coffee table before taking a seat on Mac's couch. "But you do have milk in your fridge, right? You promised me hot chocolate and I insist that my hot chocolate be made with fresh milk."

Mac flopped on the couch and looked with a raised eyebrow at him. "You insist, huh? I actually was just planning on boiling water and using the instant cocoa mix I bought yesterday."

"You're kidding, right?" Harm asked, looking slightly shocked.

"What? You don't like instant cocoa mix? It's pretty yummy, Harm. I got Swiss Miss Marshmallow Lovers."

Harm took a bite of his sandwich before washing it down with a big gulp of water. "Pretty yummy my a… six," he muttered disgustingly.

Mac laughed at his playful and childish behavior. "Don't worry, Harm. I have enough milk in my fridge to make us some fresh hot chocolate." Mac leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek. "And now let's eat up so we can go over to the more exciting stuff of the evening."

Harm looked enthralled at the blazing fire in the fireplace and grinned. The thoughts in his head burned almost as hot as the fire. Then he let his gaze wander back to Mac. "Now you're talking, Marine," he whispered full of expectation and took another bite of his sandwich.

A few minutes later they'd finished their dinner and brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Why don't I make us the hot chocolate while you get all comfy in front of the fireplace?" Mac suggested. "You can get us the pillows from my bed. The cushions on my couch won't do."

"Okay. Do you maybe have a blanket we could use?"

"Just take the one on the arm of the couch."

"Okay."

Harm was already lying on the rug in front of the fireplace when Mac came back into the living room. He held up the blanket for her and she placed the two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table before sitting down and settling against him. Harm placed the blanket over the both of them before pulling Mac closer to him.

A few minutes passed while they enjoyed their hot chocolate before Mac broke their content silence. "This is nice, Harm. I'm glad you're here."

Harm smiled and kissed her temple. "I'm glad I'm here, too, Mac." Then he paused for a second. "There was a commercial on during the news about an 'I Love Lucy' marathon on Nick-at-Nite. What do you think about watching it with me? I remember watching it when I was a kid."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Then it's settled." Harm took the remote control and flipped to the right TV station before getting even more comfortable on the rug. He drew Mac closer to him. The crackling fire right next to them wrapped them in a pleasant warmth.

**12:34 AM**

They were laughing hilariously about the scene where Lucy's foot accidentally got caught in the ballet practice bar when suddenly the TV and everything around them turned black. The only light now was coming from the nearly burned-out fire in the fireplace.

Harm turned his head so he could look out of the window and was greeted by the darkness of the night. "Looks like a blizzard that wasn't suppose to hit DC has and as a result the city is now in a blackout."

"I should find us some candles. The fire won't do it for long and it's pretty late for putting another log into it," Mac said quietly and started to get out of Harm's embrace.

But Harm was holding her back. "Why don't you let me get the candles? Where are they?"

"They are in the kitchen cabinet. But really, I should go. I don't want you to break your toe while walking through the dark apartment. Also I know my apartment like the back of my hand."

Harm let go of Mac so she could get up. "I'll be right back," she said and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

"Don't get loss, Marine," Harm called behind her.

"Ha ha, very funny, Harm," Mac answered with a laugh.

Before she made it to the kitchen, a sudden rumble could be heard. "Ouch. Damn it," Mac cursed loudly.

"Are you okay, Mac?" Harm asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just hit my toe," she responded annoyed. "Stupid cupboard. Damn thing attacked me."

Harm couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh. "Why, Marine. I thought you know your apartment like the back of your hand?"

"You find that funny, don't ya?" She tried to sound annoyed about his behavior, but could hardly contain her own giggles.

By now Harm was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. It was nearly impossible for him to give her an answer at all. "Yup," he shortly said, nodded and continued to laugh. "Sorry." Harm tried to calm down but simply couldn't.

"Just wait, Harmon," Mac threatened and stressed his name. "We'll see who has the last laugh here," she said and quietly got nearer to him.

The only response she got from Harm was an even louder laughter and it was all she needed. In one swift motion she jumped at him and tackled him. She caught Harm by surprise and he needed a second to react. "That will teach you to laugh at me, Flyboy," Mac told him with a giggle.

They started to wrestle for the upper hand but soon lost their strengths due to the hard laughing. However, as soon as Mac found herself stretched across Harm's body they immediately stopped wrestling and stopped laughing. The only sound that could be heard in the room was their heavy breathing. Mac moved slightly and felt her whole body pressed against Harm's as she laid on top of him. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. Mac was so near to Harm that he could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

Mac's gaze moved to Harm's lips before she looked deeply into his eyes and licked her lips.

"What?" He asked in a whisper while trying to get his breathing under control again.

Mac took a deep breath before touching Harm's cheeks with her forefingers. She could see that the pulse on his neck was beating just as strongly as her own. "This," she responded and then her lips were on his.

The kiss was hot, passionate, and demanding. It seemed like all the sexual tension that was slowly building for over eight years had come to a new height today.

Mac could feel Harm's fingers moving up her arms before they tenderly cupped her cheeks. Then he broke their kiss and looked at her. For a second Mac feared that she'd overstepped the boundaries with the kiss, but one look in Harm's eyes showed her all the love he felt for her. The same love she was feeling for him.

Slowly he moved his hands to the ponytail Mac was wearing and once more unclasped it for this evening. "I love it when you wear your hair down, Sarah." He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, leaned up and kissed her softly. The pressure was perfect. A steady kiss that held his warm lips against hers for more than a minute.

The moment Mac felt Harm's tongue on her lips she moaned and opened her mouth to welcome him. Her tongue tangled with his as the kiss grew and grew. With trembling hands she reached around Harm's neck and buried her fingers into his hair, trying to pull him even closer to her. Harm's hands seemed to have the same idea while they were slowly running down her back just to find their place on her buttocks. He gave her a not so subtle squeeze and pressed her towards his arousal, where he wanted her the most.

Mac ground herself against him and both moaned at the contact. Harm shifted and they were soon on their sides as they broke their kiss and their breathing was erratic. She gazed at him with luminous brown eyes, her mouth swollen from his kisses. Harm cupped her cheek with his hand and studied her, while the light from the fire flickered over her face.

He traced one long finger over her lips, down her neck, and then slowly opened the first button of her pajama top. "I think you had a very good point back in the bathroom," he said quietly and pushed her hair out of the way so he could kiss her throat while breathing the sweet scent of her skin.

"About what?" Mac asked in a whisper. She closed her eyes and groaned as she felt his lips on her neck. Harm slowly rolled Mac onto her back. Mac had to steady herself and dug her fingernails into Harm's shoulder.

"About sharing our experiences," Harm huskily explained and unbuttoned the second button of Mac's pajama top, only to lick the newly revealed skin before placing butterfly kisses on it. "You had every right to interrupt my bath, since I've done the same with you."

Mac couldn't suppress a shiver and opened her eyes again, returning Harm's intense gaze. "Yeah, I thought so, too."

"It made me think though. I mean, you already saw me once wearing only boxer shorts. I think I deserve the same right," Harm continued quietly while unhooking the third button, causing her ruby colored bra to become fully visible.

"But I don't wear any boxer shorts, Harm," Mac whispered into his ear before she took his earlobe between her teeth and sucked on it.

Harm moaned and slowly undid the last two buttons of her pajama top. "Then I guess we have to come up with a compromise, don't you think?" He moved off of her, causing Mac to move onto her side and together they pushed the top off her shoulders. Mac moved a little more and climbed onto his lap. Harm gazed at her and sat up. Causing Mac to be placed exactly above the spot where he needed her the most. Harm didn't want to lose the upper hand and quickly moved his head to kiss her collarbone.

"Oh yeah." Mac's hands traveled down Harm's back and reached for the hem of his sweater. Her fingers found the way under it and they sought the feel of his smooth skin. "I think a compromise is very much needed. After all, reciprocity is very important."

With that she pulled Harm's sweater over this head. As soon it hit the floor she was grabbing his head, pulled his face to her mouth, and kissed him passionately. Harm gently laid back down on the rug and took Mac with him. When they broke their kiss, Mac placed her hands next to Harm's head while he took her face in his palms so he could give her a short and tender kiss.

"I love you, Sarah," he told her softly and smiled.

Mac traced her right forefinger over his lips. "I love you too, Harm," she huskily whispered before kissing him once more.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but slowly grew into a passionate one. Their arms wrapped around each other. In a matter of time they soon found themselves doing several of the forty naked thoughts Mac had had earlier.

* * *

**The End**

AN – Our plan was it actually to have a PG13 and a NC17 version of this story. However, the 'smut muses' didn't hit us yet and therefore, we only can offer you the PG13 version of this story. Should we ever get 'hit' by Smuty and Smutela we'll do a NC17 version and let you know about it. But please don't hold your breath.

Grins and Smiles- Carol and Michi

PS – (Note to Carol's Dad.) Dad, I have no clue what the heck Michi is talking about? Smuty and Smutela….never heard of them. Love you, Nikki

PPS – Yeah, right LOL - Michi


End file.
